


One Hot Day

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non era la prima volta che si introduceva in casa dell'amica quando lei non c'era. E non era necessario che ne venisse informata.<br/>Arrivato al terzo piano, si diresse verso la finestra del bagno che sapeva essere difettosa e quindi l'accesso migliore, ma nel farlo passò di fronte a quella della camera da letto e si bloccò immediatamente.<br/>Molly era in casa, ma questo non era il fattore più sconcertante."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola shot ispirata al trailer di "Delicious" con protagonista Louise Brealey:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9CWrOCVXoc  
> E questa è la scena da cui è (più o meno) ispirata la shot:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nU1_QaRE5oI

One hot day

 

 

 

 

Era un'estate insolitamente calda a Londra. Da giorni non c'era un filo di vento e la gente era costantemente infastidita e irritabile. Tutte le zone che potevano fornire un poco di frescura erano prese d'assalto continuamente. La gente usciva dalle proprie case dotate di aria condizionata solo per casi di estrema necessità.

Nel caso di Sherlock Holmes, unico Consulente Investigativo al mondo, l'unica ragione per cui aveva affrontato il sole cocente era solo ed esclusivamente per un caso di omicidio. Aveva anche scoperto il colpevole grazie alle sue impressionanti doti deduttive, ma l'uomo in questione era scappato costringendolo a una devastante corsa sotto il caldo sole di agosto, e lo aveva perso quando era salito su un taxi a Hide Park. Aveva provato a raggiungerlo, ma quando l'auto aveva svoltato era finita in mezzo a una decina di taxi identici e non aveva potuto distinguere il suo.

Poco male, aveva visto in volto il criminale e aveva anche annotato mentalmente il suo tatuaggio, lo avrebbe identificato e fatto arrestare in giornata.

Questo, però, gli era costato letteralmente un bagno di sudore. Certo, avrebbe potuto lasciare a casa la giacca ma non si sarebbe sentito a suo agio. Preferiva sudare, piuttosto.

Ora, però, non poteva negare di essere decisamente disidratato e aveva necessità di darsi una sistemata. Avrebbe potuto prendere un taxi e tornare a Baker Street, ma si rese conto di essere poco distante da casa di Molly Hooper, quindi si diresse verso il suo appartamento.

A quell'ora era certo che la giovane patologa non fosse in casa, quindi non provò nemmeno a suonare il campanello. Si diresse direttamente sul retro del palazzo e salì le scale antincendio.

Non era la prima volta che si introduceva in casa dell'amica quando lei non c'era. E non era necessario che ne venisse informata.

Arrivato al terzo piano, si diresse verso la finestra del bagno che sapeva essere difettosa e quindi l'accesso migliore, ma nel farlo passò di fronte a quella della camera da letto e si bloccò immediatamente.

Molly era in casa, ma questo non era il fattore più sconcertante.

Era nuda, di fronte allo specchio.

Si stava osservando con attenzione, girando su se stessa. La vide posizionarsi di fianco e circondare le proprie cosce con le mani, come a volerne misurare la circonferenza. Le pizzicava come per testare lo strato di grasso sotto la pelle. Fece la stessa operazione per entrambe e poi salì a tastare la propria pancia. La tirò in dentro e la pizzicò. Poi ruotò tenendo sempre lo sguardo sullo specchio in modo da poter osservare il proprio sedere. Era sodo, tondo e decisamente ben fatto, notò Sherlock, ma lei non sembrava esserne consapevole. L'espressione del suo volto mentre se lo pizzicava era tutt'altro che soddisfatta.

Sherlock cominciò a pentirsi seriamente di avere ancora in dosso la giacca. Sembrava fare molto più caldo all'improvviso, anche se era all'ombra. Forse avrebbe dovuto rinunciare e andarsene a casa, ma la verità era che non riusciva a muovere un passo. Non poteva smettere di guardare e, soprattutto, non voleva.

Molly, nel frattempo, aveva continuato l'esplorazione del proprio corpo studiandosi le braccia. Le aveva alzate osservando come i suoi tricipiti reagivano alla gravità e continuava ad essere scontenta. E poi, Sherlock la vide tastare con la stessa cura il proprio seno e a quel punto non riuscì a evitare di deglutire rumorosamente. La sua gola era completamente arsa.

Sfortunatamente, Molly lo sentì e si voltò di scatto, scoprendolo. Con un urlo afferrò la vestaglia e si coprì immediatamente. Lui, sentendosi un idiota per il modo sciocco in cui si era lasciato scoprire, ridiscese di corsa le scale, sperando di sfuggire in tempo.

“Sherlock!”

La voce di lei lo bloccò. Ormai lo aveva beccato, scappare era inutile. Era meglio affrontarla e inventare qualche scusa plausibile. Fece un sospiro e poi si voltò a guardarla. Lei era al piano di sopra e lo fissava decisamente irritata.

“Cosa diavolo ci fai qui? Mi stavi spiando?”

“Pensavo non fossi in casa.” disse, sorprendendosi della propria sincerità.  
“Questa non è una giustificazione.” lo rimproverò lei scendendo gli ultimi gradini che li separavano.

“Avevo bisogno di bere un po' d'acqua e pensavo di prenderne un po' in prestito dal tuo frigorifero.”

“Le persone normali suonano il campanello.”  
“Le persone normali non vanno in giro per casa nude in pieno giorno.”

Lei si irrigidì, infastidita. Chiaramente aveva sbagliato a ricordarle come l'aveva vista.

“Mi risulta che John si sia lamentato molte volte del fatto che lo fai anche tu...”

“Beh, ecco...” balbettò lui improvvisamente a corto di obiezioni.

“Senti, Sherlock, puoi venire quando vuoi in casa mia, ma suona sempre il campanello.”

“Va bene.”

“Se vuoi dell'acqua puoi salire.”

“No, ecco... Ti ho già disturbato a sufficienza.” replicò lui sentendosi stranamente in imbarazzo all'idea di entrare nell'appartamento di Molly in quel momento. “Grazie comunque.”

Si voltò per andarsene e scese due scalini ma poi si fermò e si voltò per guardarla nuovamente.

“E, comunque, per quello che vale...” iniziò con tono esitante. “Io penso che tu sia esteticamente perfetta. Esattamente così come sei.”

Molly spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa e arrossì. Dopo di che abbassò lo sguardo e fece un sorriso timido.

“Da quanto tempo eri lì?”

“Abbastanza.”

“Non pensavo che Sherlock Holmes fosse un guardone.”

“Una casualità. Ti prometto che non ricapiterà.”

Lei annuì, divertita.

Sherlock le sorrise e poi scese le scale di corsa, andando immediatamente alla ricerca di un taxi. Doveva decisamente tornare a casa. Togliersi quegli abiti sudati e fare una lunga doccia ghiacciata.

 

 

 

 

 

*"Esattamente così come sei" è una piccola citazione de Il diario di Bridget Jones.  
 


End file.
